1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel vibration welding apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for improving the attachment/removal operation of a upper jig to/from a vibrating member in a vibration welding apparatus in which, in a state where joint portions of two snythetic resin parts are brought into contact with each other, one of the synthetic resin parts is made to vibrate so that the joint portions are welded with each other.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a vibration welding apparatus in which, in a state where joint portions of two synthetic resin parts are brought into contact with each other, one of the synthetic resin parts is made to vibrate so that the joint portions are welded with each other.
In such a vibration welding apparatus, hertofore, upper and lower jigs are fixed by bolts at predetermined places. For example, as shown in FIG. 5, an upper jig a was fixed to a lower sufrace c of a vibrating member b by bolts d, d, . . . (only two of the bolts are shown in FIG. 5).
In a vibration welding apparatus, fixing with bolts is preferable because violent vibration is applied to the upper and lower jigs.
Though there was no problem in the lower jig because the working of attachment/removal of the lower jig was performed from above, a worker had to perform attachment/removal of the upper jig from below in such a posture that the worker looked up at the upper jig. In addition, it was impossible to remove the upper jig a from the vibrating member b unless the bolts d were entirely removed fromt he vibrating member b. Moreover, it was necessary to thrust the bolts d into the vibrating member b from the beginning when the upper jig was to be attached. Thus, the working of the attachment/removal was inefficient.
In order to achieve more efficient production, i.e., easier removal/attachment, it is necessary to shorten the time required to replace the jigs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make it easy to attach/remove an upper jig to/from a vibrating member in a vibration welding apparatus.